Serastu encore là ?
by LyzahA
Summary: La tournée Diamond tour va commencer pour les NEWS. Et pour Koyama, ce sera le moment de tour révéler à son meilleur ami Shige, qu'il se trouve extrêmement attiré par lui ... au risque de le perdre.


One shot KoyaShige ~ Il y a une scène "lemon" mais ce n'en est pas vraiment un en fait xD Je l'ai écrit pendant la tournée Diamond tour donc ça date ... j'ai grandi depuis (a) J'ai juste un peu retoucher quelques scène, corrigé les fautes mais si vous en voyez encore signalez les en review, arizgateau ~

Bonne lecture en tout cas :D

Koyama Keiichiro et Kato Shigeaki, une très grande amitié, et personne ne les loupent ensemble, des meilleurs amis, comme des frères. Ils aiment se taquiner, et faire les fous, lorsqu'ils en ont l'occasion, surtout durant les tournées.

Cependant tout a changé après des mots, des actes...

Généralement, ils partageaient toujours leur chambre, et c'était souvent les mêmes duos, Tegomassu, RyoPi, et KoyaShige. Et cela se passait depuis des années, depuis leur début. Cet hiver, ils allaient entamer une nouvelle tournée. Tout le monde étaient excités, et voulaient vraiment faire de leurs mieux pour terminer l'année en beauté. Un jour avant de partir, faire de belles performances, autour du Japon, le manager des NEWS, avait organisé une réunion, afin de leurs expliquer comment va se dérouler cette tournée, les chansons sélectionnés, les dates, et les lieux. Tous ceux qui concernaient la scène, tous ça était réglé sur place. Ainsi, que les costumes cousu spécialement pour cette tournée, des costumes de fêtes, car, en effet le nom de cette tournée était "NEWS Party Diamond". Les premières dates allaient se dérouler à Sendai, et il y aura deux concerts par jours. Et cet année, également, ils précéderont le "Johnny's CountDown 2008-2009".

Le jour J. arrivait, les membres se sont tous retrouvaient à l'aéroport, tous cachés par des casquettes ou chapeau, et certains avec des lunettes. Mais certains ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de faire les guignols, et de se faire remarquer, mais heureusement pour eux, aucun ne les avaient reconnu. Une fois que l'hôtesse avait vérifié leurs tickets et qu'ils avaient fini par embarquer, Yamapi et Ryo allumèrent leurs musique, et s'endormirent rapidement, Tegoshi et Masuda discutaient d'un peu de tous, les cours, les nouveautés musicales, ou même la tournée qui avait déjà commencée. Keii et Shige eux, essayaient de trouver des plans diaboliques, comme ils le disent si bien, pour embêter leurs amis. Ils attendirent que tous s'endorment, et allé faire les 400 coups, comme ils le faisaient très souvent. Leur souhait ce sont exaucés, seulement une heure plus tard. Ils sont allés dessiner des moustaches et autres fantaisies sur leurs visages, ou ont colorés leurs cheveux avec une bombe de couleur. Le temps que leurs victimes le remarque, Keii et Shige c'étaient déjà rassis, et endormit depuis quelques minutes déjà. Keii, lui avait sa tête contre la fenêtre, et Shige, lui, avait sa tête contre son épaule .

Ils ne se réveillèrent qu'à l'atterrissage, et après le "vous pouvez détacher vos ceintures." Ils récupérèrent leurs bagages, et une voiture les attendait dehors. Elle les emmena directement à l'arène de Sendai, là où une réunion allait se dérouler, pour leurs expliquer la mise en scène ainsi que les décors. Par la suite, ils se dirigèrent vers la scène, là où quelques techniciens, réglaient encore quelques petits problèmes . Quand Keii apprit qu'ils allaient faire leurs entrés sur un énorme diamant, à 50 mètres de hauteur, ce dernier paniqua. Shige essaya de le rassurer en lui promettant qu'au moment de leur descente, celui-ci ne le lâcherait pas.

Un de leurs assistant vint leurs annoncer qu'ils aller essayer l'entrer dans le diamant, et qu'ils devaient se rendre tous en haut de la salle. Une fois en haut, ils firent tous surpris par la hauteur:

- Woow, fuu...c'est...impressionnant, fit Shige.

- Ko..kowaii...c'est haut..Shige tiens-moi par pitié, supplia Keii.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je suis là, Shige prit la main de Keii, tiens moi bien et tu verras que tout ira bien.

- Je sais. Mais j'ai quand même peur! répliqua Keii-chan pris de panique.

- Oh! C'est bon Keii, tu n'es pas une nana non ? riposta Ryo.

- Quoi? Demanda Keii.

A cet instant, un tremblement survint lors de la descente, et le diamant se bloqua. Tous étaient confiants, excepté Koyama, qu'y hurlait couché. Et il n'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tous à terre, c'est alors qu'il eut un blanc, où tout le monde regardait Koyama criait pour rien. Shige est allé le récupérer, et ensemble, avec les NEWS, ils allèrent à leur hôtel. Keii en avait bien besoin, après ce qui venait de se passer.

Ils récupèrent tous les clés de leurs chambres. Toujours et encore le même duo de chambre. Juste avant d'aller diner, ils sont tous allés se laver et également se changer, ils avaient rendez-vous dans le hall à 20h.

- Le début de la tournée commence, amusez-vous tout au long, faites de votre mieux, et rappelez-vous que c'est grâce à nos fan que nous sommes présent dans cet hôtel, ici, déclara le leader Yamashita.

- Kanpaii! Crièrent tous en cœur.

- Travaillons dur durant cet tournée, relança Ryo.

- Et profitons-en! Fini Tegoshi.

- Itadakimasu! Repris Masuda.

Shige, termina son repas sur un "gochisô sama". Ce dernier fut suivit de très près de Koyama. Ils se retrouvèrent même pas 5 minutes plus tard dans leur chambre. Shige était en train de ranger ses affaires qu'il y avait sur son lit, alors Koyama, ne bougeait pas, il le regardait seulement faire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda Shige à son ami.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler? Répondit Keii.

- Hein...Ah oui c'est vrai. Alors, figure toi, que l'autre jour, je suis allé déjeuner avec une fille de ma classe. Elle est vraiment gentille, belle et intelligente, et le courant et tous de suite bien passé entre nous. Expliqua Shige.

- Et?

- Quoi et? Bein je te dis juste ça.

- Comme s'appelle t-elle?

- Aoki Eri, pourquoi?

- ... Tu n'as pas intérêts à la revoir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais je te dis juste que tu dois vite t'éloigner d'elle!

- Ah … et bien tout d'abord je pensais que tu serais ravi pour moi, et ensuite je fais ce que je veux.

Koyama s'énerva, prit Shige par ses poignets et le plaqua contre le mur.

- Lâche-moi tout de suite.

- Non, pas avant que tu ne m'auras écouté. Cette fille, n'est pas du tout fréquentable tu comprends, et je veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'une pauvre fille.

- Ne parle pas comme ça d'Aoki-chan, elle est tous ce qu'il y a de plus adorable, et attentionnée.

- Mais bon sang, t'en fais qu'à ta tête! Elle te mène en bateau j'te dis!

- Je ne veux pas y croire!

- Alors tu préfères choisir, une simple fille, qu'à ton meilleur ami?

- Ce n'est pas une simple fille c'est mon amie!

- Et moi je suis quoi à tes yeux ?! S'énerva Kei.

Le silence régna dans la chambre. On entendrait même les battements de cœur de Shige, qui battait à toute vitesse, à la vu du changement de comportement de son ami. Celui-ci avança son visage de plus en plus près de cleui de Shige. Cependant, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il se sentait piéger. Il ne restait que quelques millimètres entre le visage de Keii, et celui de Shige. Le visage de ce dernier se crispait, avec la peur de ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Au moment où Koyama voulut s'emparer des lèvres de Shige, celui-ci tourna rapidement la tête et se détacha de Koyama.

- Je...je peux savoir ce que tu comptais faire là? Demanda Shige, paniqué.

- Quoi? Ça aurait été si mal que ça, que je t'embrasse. Répliqua Koyama, d'une façon délicate, et en s'approchant petit à petit de Shige.

- Ne t'approches pas, et ne m'approches plus jamais.

Shige sortit de la chambre, en pensant que son cœur allait exploser, il courut dans les couloirs, afin de s'éloigner le plus de la chambre où il venait de se passer une chose qu'il ne comprenait définitivement pas. Tellement qu'il avait le regard vide, il ne vit même pas les autres membres de son groupe. Il s'en alla de l'hôtel pour se retrouver dans un bar, et ne pas rentrer de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, quand Yamapi, vu que seul Shige et Koyama n'était pas présent, il décida d'aller les chercher dans leurs chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit Keii, couché sur le lit, les yeux à moitié ouvert.

- Bein alors, Koyama, tu ne descends pas? Shige est encore dans la salle de bain? Demande le leader

- Non...il n'est pas là, répondit Koyama.

- Bein il est où si il n'y est pas, riposta Pi.

- Il n'était pas là de la nuit, répliqua l'ainé d'un ton sec.

A ce moment, Yamapi s'inquiéta, et décida de s'assoir sur le lit afin de convaincre Koyama de lui expliquer pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de voir son ami malheureux.

- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi, reprit Tomohisa.

- Hier soir...après le repas, on c'est un peu disputé, et il l'a mal prit, et il est partit, et il n'est pas rentré depuis, lui expliqua Koyama.

- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il est passé à toute vitesse dans les couloirs hier, il avait un regard vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai fais une connerie, mais je n'ai pas pu résister.

- Bon, Keii, vas-y ne passe pas par quatre chemins, et dis-moi tous d'un coups, tu verras que tu te sentiras mieux après.

- Non...j'ai peur de vos jugements, et les soucis que ça peut causer au groupe.

- Tu es notre ami, on ne va pas te rejeter …

- Comment ça ? se demande Keii.

- T'a façon d'agir en ce moment est tous ce qu'il y a de plus étrange, et la façon dont tu regardes Shige, on devine tous de suite.

- Alors tu as compris...

- Oui, et je suis le seul, même Shige n'a rien vu, reprit Yamapi.

- Mais seulement, j'ai peur qu'il y ait quelque chose de différent entre nous.

- Tu peux me dire maintenant qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, entre vous deux hier soir?

- En fait, il fréquente une nana qui est en réalité absolument pas fréquentable, et à cause de ça, on a commencé à se disputer, et puis j'ai essayé de l'embrasser...mais il a esquivé puis et partit

- Ah, c'est vrai que t'es allé un peu direct. répondit Pi, à la déclaration de Koyama.

- J'y peux rien, ça fais des mois que j'ai envie de faire ça.

- Combien de temps?

- 6 mois, ils ont étaient si long.

- Tu veux dire que ça fait 6 mois que t'a eu un coup de foudre pour Shige? s'exclama Yamashita.

Leur conversation s'arrêta net, au moment où les membres arrivèrent avec Shige sous la main. Keii n'osait rien faire, rien dire, et restait le plus loin possible de lui, pendant la réunion du concert. Cependant, pour Keii, cela ne devait plus durer, il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation à propos de cette histoire, il ne devait pas attendre plus longtemps, sinon la situation deviendrait difficile pour lui, et pour le groupe aussi. Il attendit que Shige soit seul pour le cerner. Quand il vit qu'il quittait la réunion en premier, il décida de le suivre. Même si il ne fit qu'aller aux toilettes, Keii, attendit, il fallait parler, se disait-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Pousse toi, dit agressivement Shige, envers Koyama.

- Je veux qu'on parle, répondit Keii.

- Je ne veux rien savoir, si je reste avec toi, tu vas me violer, répliqua Shige.

Keii, prit par la colère, prit la situation en main, il prit Shige par les poignets, le fit rentrer dans un cabinet, et le plaqua contre la porte.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes, et tu la fermes, répliqua Koyama sur un ton ferme.

- Lâche-moi espèce de malade!

- Je ne dis rien au fait que tu rejettes mes sentiments, mais je ne peux pas te laisser t'éloigner de moi! Déclara Keii

- Je...Keii...

- Trouve-moi une explication correcte à ce changement...

- A toi de me trouver une explication...pourquoi, je me sens faible face à toi...Pourquoi mon cœur bat à la chamade, quand tu es près de moi, à quelques centimètres de moi, répondit Shige.

Koyama regarda Shige avec des yeux tendres, mais Shige n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il colla Shige contre lui, en ayant ses mains sur sa tête, et les passants dans ses cheveux. Koyama prit la main de Shige, et sortit des toilettes discrètement, pour que personne ne les voie. Une fois dans la chambre, ils s'assirent sur le lit, et ne dirent rien pendant une dizaine de minutes, ils se regardaient seulement.

- Euh...Pourquoi, tu as changé d'avis, enfin, je veux dire...de comportement? fit Keii, en brisant ce silence insupportable.

- Et bien, j'ai réfléchis, et j'ai laissé mon cœur faire le reste, répondit Shige à ça.

- Je peux? demanda Koyama.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Shige, l'autre sur sa cuisse, il se rapprocha doucement du visage de Shige. Il vit que Shige fermait les yeux. Il déposa doucement, mais surement ses lèvres contre celle de Shige. Au début, Keii fut déçu, qu'il n'y ait aucune réaction de la part à Shige, mais il fut ensuite très surpris, quand son « ami » approfondit ce baiser. Keii introduit sa langue, et par chance Shige ne refusa pas, et approfondit encore, et toujours. Pendant que leurs langues se mêlèrent, Keii basculait sur Shige, pour se retrouver à califourchon. Il retira ses lèvres fit de multiples petit baisers jusqu'à son cou. Il sentit Shige frissonner, cette réaction rendait Koyama heureux. Shige essaya d'en placer une, au milieu de ses petits gémissements:

- Kei... tu sais...cette situation...c'est bizarre...alors...

Koyama se mit droit, regarda Shige, et se pencha à nouveau vers son oreille pour lui murmurer « Je serais le plus doux possible », il termina sa phrase en lui mordant l'oreille. Shige s'en mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Shige plaça ses mains en dessous du sweat de Keii, sur son dos, et le lui retira avec son aide. Shige posa ses mains sur le torse de son amant, et lui embrassa. Arrivait à un de ses tétons, il le lécha d'abord, puis le suça, et fini par le mordiller. Keii fit des gémissement bien plus fort que son meilleur ami. Il retira à son tour son pull, posa ses mains également sur son torse, et termina le suçon qu'il avait commencé précédemment. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, quelques minutes après. Pendant ce baiser passionné, Shige caressa la cuisse de Keii, pour arriver à son entre jambe. Koyama n'hésita pas à interrompre leur baiser pour pousser un doux cri, ce qui excita encore plus Kato. Le désir des deux amants montait de plus en plus à chaque baiser échangé. Keii commença à déboutonné le pantalon de Shige. Quand il le retira, il le jeta par terre. La chaleur dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus intense.

Shige voulut prendre la, situation en main. Il fit basculer Keii sur le côté, pour qu'il soit sur le ventre, et se mit sur lui mordait l'oreille, tout en caressant le ventre de son amant. Il déboutonna à son tour son pantalon, tout en profitant, pour caresser son entre-jambe. Il retira au plus vite le pantalon de Koyama, et mit sa main dans son caleçon. Keii, prit pas surprise, poussa un gémissement qu'y résonna. Shige s'empressa de mettre sa main devant sa bouche. Il caressait du bout de ses doigts le membre de Koyama. A chaque spasme, Shige ne manquait pas de se moquer. Alors pour se venger, il se retourna puis bascula sur Shige, pour se retrouver à califourchon sur lui de nouveau. Sentir le membre de Keii, contre le sien le faisait frissonner de désir. Il sentait vraiment qu'il en avait envie, envie de recevoir Koyama en lui. Keii se rapprocha de lui, pour lui donner un dernier baiser fougueux, avant d'entrer en lui. Cependant, Shige n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses lèvres, elles étaient sucrées avec un léger arrière-gout d'amertume. Il posa ses mains au bas du dos de son amant, et fit descendre le seul vêtement qu'il lui restait doucement. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Keii nu, mais il se mit quand même à rougir.

- Tournes-toi, fit Keii d'un ton doux, mais sec.

Shige s'exécuta. Koyama retira à son tour, le caleçon de Shige, tout en donnant des doux baisers à sa nuque. Ils étaient à présent nu, l'un contre l'autre, mais rien ne c'était encore passé. Keii lui lécha le dos, tout en descendant, puis en remontant, jusqu'à son oreille, lui murmurant « Es-tu prêt? J'arrive.»

Pour plus de faciliter, il se mit à quatre pattes. Keii, donna un bras a Shige pour qu'il puisse le mordre si c'est trop douloureux, l'autre main de Koyama s'occupait du membre de son amant afin qu'il puisse oublier un maximum la douleur. Il commenca à entrer le plus doucement possible un doigt. Aucune réaction de Shige, à part quelques gémissements en réponse aux caresses de Koyama. Quand il entra un deuxième doigt, Shige mordit le bras de Kei, mais c'est au moment du troisième doigt que Koyama du faire plus attention à son plaisir en commençant des va et viens de plus en plus rapide sur la virilité de Kato. Quand Shige sentit son meilleur ami finalement entrer en lui, des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joue. Keii faisait des va et viens très très lentement, pour laisser Shige s'y habitué. Après quelques minutes, Keii remarqua que Shige en voulait plus, il suffisait de l'entendre gémir. Ses vas et viens sur le membre de Shige était devenu très rapide, et à chaque mouvement, ou Keii ou Shige poussaient de petits cri qui les excitaient mutuellement. Koyama accéléra ses coups de bassin, et quand il sentit Shige se déversé dans sa main, il en profita pour accélérer un maximum. Il était tous les deux en trans, et avaient une respiration forte. Bien qu'ils soient épuisés, Keii continué à embrasser le coup de Shige, celui-ci se laissait faire. Il n'avait plus de force pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ils restèrent comme ça une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans rien dire.

- Ca va? Lança Koyama.

- Je crois oui, cependant je n'arrive pas à croire, à ce qu'on...vient de faire, répondit Shige.

- Pardon…

- NON! Non...tu n'as pas à être désolé, répliqua son ami. Je pense que je vais aller prendre un bain.

- D'accord, à toute à l'heure, reprit Keii.

- Je fais le plus vite possible.

- Ano...Shige..., l'interpela t-il.

- Hum.?

- Je t'aime...

Shige n'y répondit rien à cette déclaration, il se contenta de regarder son ami se confesser, il lui sourit puis rentra dans la salle de bain. Il se colla à la pote en se demandant, ce qu'il a bien put faire. Il entra dans la baignoire, et fit couler de l'eau gelé pour lui remettre les idées en place. Cependant, il avait encore et toujours ces images en tête, il sentait encore les mains de Keii sur lui, ses lèvres...Il n'y arrêtait pas d'y penser.

De son côté Keii, avait simplement remit son caleçon et se cala contre le lit. Il avait une jambe tendu et l'autre plié, avec son coude dessus, et son bras qui tenait sa tête. Il finit par s'endormir couché sur le ventre. Lorsque Shige sortit de la salle de bain, Keii devait certainement déjà être en plein rêve. Il le regarda pendant quelques minutes en souriant, il déposa un doux baiser sur ces lèvres comme pour un « Oyasumi » et partit se coucher dans le lit d'à côté.

Le lendemain, quand Shige se réveilla, Keii était déjà partit, mais il vit qu'il lui avait laissé un mot.

« Bonjour Oji-sama,

Quand tu descendra, fais comme si de rien était, avec les gars.

On doit rester naturel.

A toute à l'heure, Daisuki. »

Quand Shige lut ce mot, bizarrement il n'a pas sourit, comme hier. Il se contente de mettre la lettre, dans son sac,puis il est allé se laver et s'habiller. Quand il descendit, il était tous en train de prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Il croisa le regard de Keii, qui lui sourit, puis il alla s'assoir à côté de Tegoshi. Avant de partir répéter, Keii acosta Shige dans les couloirs:

- Ano...tu as bien dormi ? demanda Koyama à son ami.

- Hum...oui, y répondit Shige en hochant la tête.

- Tu sais, hier...

- Attends, Keii, je veux juste te dire, qu'il faut en arrêter là, hier c'était une erreur, et je veux juste oublier ce qui c'est passé, répliqua Shige.

- Hein ?

- Allez on y va sinon on va être en retard.

Les deux amis, partirent l'un derrière l'autre, mais ils ne se doutaient pas, que leurs leader, avait assisté à cette scène, il en était même choqué.

- Ne me dis pas qu'hier...ils..., se demanda Yamashita, non, c'est pas possible, Shige l'a rejeté, non, ça ne peut pas être ça.

Yamapi repartit, troublé. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'est passé, et ce qu'y allait se passer par la suite. Les répétions se passèrent normalement comme d'habitude. Sauf que Yamapi avait remarqué cette tension. Il voulait en parler à Keii, mais ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Pendant la pause, il envoya donc un mail à Keii, pour lui faire comprendre, qu'il a entendu la « petite» conversation de Shige et lui. Quand Koyama reçut le mail, il regarda Yamapi, pétrifié. Ils décidèrent de s'éloigner du groupe pour en discuter:

- Alors...tu as tous entendu… , déclara Koyama.

- Oui, mais, je tiens à te dire que c'est par pur hasard, je n'ai jamais voulu écouter, répondit Yamapi.

- Tu voudrais peut-être que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir non?

- Bein, j'aimerais, oui. Parce que j'ai un gros doute.

- Hier j'ai couché avec Shige.

- Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré ! Cria Shige, tu ne veux pas le dire aussi aux managers et Johnny-san aussi ?

- Attends Shige...ne pars pas, répliqua Koyama.

- Là je ne comprends pas, rétorqua Yamashita.

- Je ne suis qu'un abruti, je t'ai dis ça comme ça, parce que je ne voulais pas passer par quatre chemins.

- Je sais, je sais. T'aurais juste du le dire, un peu plus...implicitement. Écoute le mieux c'est que tu le convaincs d'avoir une discutions à ce sujet, et arranger ça pour le mieux.

- Oui, tu as raison. Il faut que j'aille lui parler.

- A toute à l'heure!

- Ja-ne!

Keii partit après ça à la recherche de Shige. Il fit tous l'Arena, en espérant le trouver. Mais cependant il avait totalement disparu. Il était peut-être rentré à l'hôtel, mais Keii n'osait pas quitter les répétitions. Aujourd'hui avait lieu leur premier concert pour débuter leurs tournée, il ne fallait rien rater. Il attendit donc la pause déjeuner pour aller lui parler. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, sur les pas de danses qu'il faisait, ni sur ce qu'il chantait. Dès qu'il entendit le metteur en scène, qu'il pouvait faire une pause, Keii ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et fila d'aussitôt.

Quand, il arriva à l'hôtel, il monta dans sa chambre, et en effet, Shige s'y trouvait:

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda Keii.

- Je fais mes valises, lui répondit Shige, sur un ton sec.

- Pou..pourquoi? Tu changes de chambre?

- Non. J'ai seulement décidé de ne pas participer à cette tournée.

- T'es d'un égoisime. Fais-le au moins pour t'es fans! Et tu crois que Johnny-san va te laisser filer comme ça. Tu planes, répliqua Koyama.

- *en jetant les affaires qu'il tenait dans sa valise* Ce...c'que je fais, c'est pas pour moi...ce n'est pas pour les fans...c'est pour toi! rétorqua Shige, En restant là, je te fais souffrir, je sais, je sens que tu veux être près de moi, que tu veux m'embrasser, et tous ce genre de choses. ..mais ça me gêne, et en me séparant de toi, peut-être que tu m'oublieras! Gomen.

- C'est une blague...répliqua Keii, ayant un regard noir, au contraire, c'est quand on était vraiment intime, seul ou devant tout le monde que ça me faisait souffrir, car je ne pouvais rien te faire, rien te dire, tu ne pouvais rien savoir, même en étant si près de moi, tu me semblais à des centaines de kilomètres. Maintenant, que j'ai enfin pu tous te dire, que j'ai pu t'avoir contre moi, dans mes bras, je me suis sentit si heureux, je priais les dieux pour qu'il arrête le temps. Je te signales que c'est toi qui m'as dit que tu as écouté ton cœur, quand tu es venu vers moi, alors pourquoi fuir maintenant...

Une larme coula sur la joue de Keii. Shige n'y répondit pas à ce petit discours.

-Vas-y, si tu veux fou toi de ma gueule, mais si je pleure...c'est parce que...mais merde Shige, je t'aime!

Koyama se laissa aller, et prit Shige dans ses bras. Shige hésita à passer ses mains autour de la taille de Keii. Mais il le fit quand même. Les deux amis restèrent comme ça pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

- Viens, on s'assoit je veux te poser quelques question, fit Shige en se retirant.

- Dis moi, répliqua Keii.

- Depuis quand, tu as su que tu avais des sentiments? lui demande Shige.

- Hum..à vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop la date exact, mais ça doit faire pas loin des 7 mois.

- Si longtemps..., fit Shige, en soupirant, quelqu'un le sait, à part Yamapi ?

- Personne.

- Je vois … Keii,si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux, je suis terriblement désolé, de t'avoir fait subir tout ça, et de t'avoir dit des choses d'horribles.

- Merci, rétorqua Keii, est-ce que tu crois, qu'on devrait leurs en parler?

- Je pense, ils seront moins surpris que s'ils le découvraient eux même.

- Tu as raison, allez dépêchons, nous, ou l'on va se faire trucider par le staff.

- Oui!

Keii se leva, et tendit sa main à Shige. Celui-ci le regardait avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il lui prit la main et repartirent à l'Arène, ensemble, annoncer cette nouvelle chose à leurs amis.


End file.
